A Matter of Time
by His Majesty the Emperor
Summary: "This Republic is failing. It is only a matter of time." In the aftermath of The Wrong Jedi hero and villain alike deal with the fallout and wonder what the future has in store.
1. Barriss

**Season 5 ended very strongly with "The Wrong Jedi". The emotions in that episode were excellent and I feel that it was hands down one of if not the best episodes of Clone Wars. I have been inspired to write something that will hopefully do that story justice. And so I have decided to write a multi chapter story dedicated to the aftermath of this episode. Each chapter will be a one shot of each character from this episode giving their point of view on what happened. I plan on writing about Barriss, Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Plo-Koon, Mace, Tarkin, and finally Palpatine in that order. I hope to update once a day now that I'm on vacation, but don't hold me to that. Star Wars is the property of Disney. Therefore I don't own it and am not making any money off of this. Let's dive in and please leave a review!**

* * *

When all is said and done, when history is finally written and future generations look back upon these events, how shall they be interpreted? Shall they denounce me as a traitor as I am denounced now? Shall they see the light and realize that I did what I did for the greater good? Or will I be forgotten, a minor historical footnote in this crime against civilization that we call the Clone Wars?

The Jedi claim that I have fallen from the path, that I have violated the Code and abandoned all I claimed to hold sacred. How can they be so blind? I haven't abandoned the Code. They have. Is it madness to think you are the only sane person left?

Why can't they see what I have seen? Why can't they accept the reality of the situation? The Jedi Order, the guardians of the galaxy, the champions of the light, have fallen to darkness. We have abandoned our principles and embraced the blood thirst that has driven the galaxy mad.

When I was a youngling growing up I was taught that a Jedi did not start a fight. I was taught that a Jedi is a defender, never attacking or provoking the enemy, but rather engaging only when all else fails. How then can we claim to be defenders when we launch offense after offense into Separatist space, risking the lives of so many, and for what? For every planet we conquer another is lost. It is give and take, blow for blow, attack and counterattack. It is two sides far too evenly matched locked in a death struggle with no way of gaining the advantage. We have been at a virtual stalemate since the war began. Some call it the consequences of war, the price of doing business.

I call it insanity.

When the war started I was naturally worried. But a Jedi isn't supposed to worry. And so I tried to bury my concerns. As the death toll rose and reports of atrocity after atrocity filtered in from the front I tried like any other Jedi to keep a stiff upper lip. I tried to remain optimistic.

Then Geonosis happened.

Geonosis.

A part of me died on Geonosis, that part of me that had faith in the Jedi, faith in the Council, faith in my comrades. I hadn't seen that much combat before Geonosis. But this, this was beyond my wildest nightmares. Nothing went right on Geonosis. Before I had gone to destroy the Droid Factory with Ahsoka I had led a company of clones into battle in order to take a vital communications facility. The Geonosians were waiting for us.

They ambushed us in a canyon. We were exposed with little to no cover and the Geonosians had the high ground. They came out of nowhere, swooping down from the canyon cliffs shrieking and firing as they flew. I lost half my men trying to reach our objective.

That day I murdered twenty three Geonosians.

I had never killed anything before in my life. I had destroyed a droid or two, but I had never taken another sentient creature's life before. But that wasn't nearly as bad as the screaming. All around me as I tried desperately to survive clones and Geonosians lay in the red sands, made even redder by their blood as they screamed to the heavens and thrashed about in agony before dying.

Even now I can still hear the screams, relentless in their loud pleas for mercy, begging for my help. They ask why I couldn't save them.

Never before had I thought such chaos possible. It shattered my soul and shook my resolve. Surely the others felt as repulsed by all of this as I was. But no, they were _used_ to it. No sane person should ever be _used_ to this carnage. This war has perverted us all, twisted us and bent us into agents of the Darkside. Nothing embodied this more than Ahsoka and Master Skywalker. Nothing seemed to unnerve them. Not the millions who died on both sides just to recapture Geonosis, not the dozens of Geonosians they killed each, and not the civilians who died in the crossfire. To them it had actually become a game, a friendly little _competition_.

"Hey master my squad got 56 yesterday, how about you?" I once heard Ahsoka ask.

"Not bad Snips, but we got 75. Better luck next time." Her Master would happily reply.

Oftentimes they were referring to the number of droids they had destroyed, but just as often they were referring to the amount of living enemies they had killed. These were living people they were so casually referring to, people they had murdered, and they were treating it like playful banter!

Had we really fallen so far? Had we forgotten so quickly the sanctity of all life that a Jedi claims to hold so dear? Even the Masters on the Council had given in to such bloodlust. After the factory had been destroyed I had been ordered to do a quick mop up operation before I departed. In a series of catacombs I found the charred remains of several Geonosian warriors. They had all burned to death on Master Mundi's orders. I had been taught that if a Jedi is forced to take another's life they must do so in a manner that is as painless as possible, and Master Mundi ordered what is probably the most horrific way to die to be carried out on these poor souls. It was then that I heard a hoarse moan. By some miracle one of the Geonosians had survived. I had ordered a clone to send for a med kit, but they were under executive orders from the Chancellor himself, no medical treatment of enemy soldiers in order to make due with limited supplies. I couldn't bear to hear it moaning, and so I put it out of its misery.

Things got worse from there. After the incident with the brain parasites I saw some of the worst fighting in the war. From Geonosis I saw action on Umbara, Drongar and a dozen other fronts. Umbara was even worse than Geonosis, with its militia being twice as vicious and five times as clever then the Geonosians ever were. But in the end it was more of the same. Absolute anarchy combined with controlled chaos as the dead piled up around me and the guns roared and bombs exploded. Across thousands of worlds the Jedi led the clones into battle, sowing death and destruction in their wake, destroying the peace they were supposed to uphold in the name of a Republic no better than the Confederacy they opposed. And there was absolutely no end in sight.

A Jedi is supposed to let their feelings go, but I couldn't. I couldn't talk to anyone about how I felt, not even Master Luminara. She just wouldn't understand. And so I just tried to bury my feelings. But the disgust and rage at this travesty welled up and overrode my control. I had to do something. I had never felt so helpless.

The Jedi do not normally involve themselves in something as unseemly as politics. But I observed the Senate and its meandering ways from afar and I did not like what I saw one bit.

Master Windu says we fight to preserve the Republic. But it is clear that the Republic is no longer worth saving. We fight for callous politicians who care more for their privileges and their careers than they do for the welfare of their constituents. They do the bare minimum in order to retain their position of power and spend the rest of their time bickering and finding new ways to line their pockets and divide the galaxy a little finer amongst themselves. There is no longer any interest in the common good. All that matters to them is their power. Worlds burn because of them. Millions of lives are lost because of them. The corruption of the Senate has turned the soul of this Republic rotten and turned this once great government into a pathetic shadow of its former self.

And with the Republic so too has the Jedi Order fallen. By shackling ourselves to the authority of the Senate we have allowed their immorality to rub off on us. The Jedi have become corrupted. And by that I do no mean that the Council accepts kickbacks or bribes. No, we have abandoned our principles and abandoned the light in order to save a civilization that is beyond all hope. In the ancient past when the Jedi were forced to lead the Republic's armies they had conducted themselves in a manner that reflected the Jedi's ideals. The Jedi of old had tried to find a way to avoid battle, but when combat became inevitable they conducted themselves in a manner that made any battle or war as short and as painless as was possible. And when death inevitably followed the Jedi of old had managed to at least be repulsed by the carnage being wrought.

But this war is different. Nothing is sacred to anyone anymore. Any rule can be bent, any action can be taken, and any life can be sacrificed if it means winning the war. And in a galaxy at war, filled with suffering and necrosis the Jedi of today simply stand by and accept it.

I can't accept it, I won't accept it. The Jedi have fallen without even recognizing it. What could I do in the face of such hopelessness? I did what needed to be done. The Council, once an enlightened body willing to listen and understand had now become rigid and inflexible. There was no way I could simply talk to them or reason with them. There was only one way to make them understand, there was only one way to make them and every Jedi and citizen of the Republic understand. A message had to be sent written in blood for the entire galaxy to see. We have lost sight of our values, and I hoped that this horrible act would finally rouse the Order form its stupor and make them realize just how far we have all fallen.

And so I sought out those who thought as I did, and our plan was brought into being and the bomb detonated, killing Jedi and clone alike. But Letta was careless and allowed the Jedi to apprehend her when she should have been on the first transport to the Outer Rim after the bomb went off. She had to go, I'm sad to say. But unlike the millions of people who died in this war Letta died for a greater, nobler purpose. Besides, she knew the risks when she agreed to do this. Unfortunately Ahsoka had been the one to uncover my plot. She had been such a good friend to me, but Ahsoka and her master represent all I have come to hate about the direction the Jedi Order has allowed itself to go in, so she had to go as well.

In the end though my plan was uncovered and I was brought to "justice". The Council was quick to throw me to the wolves. The trial was fairly quick and the end result could have been seen a mile away: guilty of treason, espionage, sedition, and terrorism.

Now I await my sentence. I have no doubt that the Chancellor shall agree to the prosecution's recommendation of execution. If I am to die because of this then so be it. I have done what I have done in the name of the principles that the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic used to hold dear, and I do not regret dying for a higher cause.

My only regret is that my warning shall go unheeded. The Jedi Council and the Republic shall continue on the path to complete destruction, blinded by their own self-righteousness. But I am right, and perhaps history shall one day vindicate me after all. I die with a clean conscience, saddened only to the blindness of those around me. For though I shall not live to see its end, I have seen that the Republic is dying and cannot be saved, and it is likely that the Jedi Order shall die along with it. I shudder to wonder what abomination shall rise from its ashes, but at this point it is not a matter of if, but when.

It is only a matter of time.


	2. Ahsoka

**Please leave a review!**

The Jedi call it the Will of the Force, while others call it fate or destiny. But really, when you break it all down to its base components it is really just a fancy way of saying that things happen that we cannot control. Life can take sudden and unexpected changes, sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. And I think that is why sometimes people try to say that it is the will of some higher power. People naturally want to be in constant control of their lives, but that isn't always the case. And so when life does spiral out of control we try and rationalize it as the will of some higher power in order to give an importance and meaning to what happens. At least that is how I am starting to see it.

Maybe this is the Will of the Force, but I just wish sometimes that the Force would just tell us what it wants rather than be so mysterious. I cannot tell whether this is the Will of the Force or just some random stroke of chance in an uncaring universe, but I do know that there is little to no possibility of going back anytime soon.

Not after what happened.

All my life I looked up to the Council, just as every other Jedi did. They seemed so wise, so strong, so enlightened, so, so right. Everything about them radiated enlightenment and legitimacy. As I grew up I realized that they were not as omniscient as I had thought they had been when I was a youngling. But they still seemed to know what was best for the Order and for the galaxy. Anakin always had a rather rough relationship with the Council. He was always chafing under their authority, clearly unhappy with their rulings and their ability to fight and win the war.

I understood where Anakin was coming from, he always had his own path to follow, and I never held that against him.

Now I know why he distrusted the Council.

My only desire in life before now has been to become a great Jedi, to serve the Force and the people of the galaxy. I held every value that the Order supported as sacred. Nothing else mattered more to me. I thought I understood life.

Now I don't understand anything.

One of the things I learned in my time as a Padawan was that respect is a two way street. If you want to be respected by someone you have to show them respect in turn. So where is my respect? I was undeniably loyal to the Council and they threw me to the angry mob at the first opportunity. They didn't even bother to mount their own investigation to verify the "facts" that pointed to my "guilt". No they couldn't be bothered because it was inconvenient for them. What about Barriss? She was supposed to be my friend and she stabbed me in the back in order to get away with murder. The only one to even try to help was Anakin. Not even Master Plo came to my defense aside from a few weak willed protestations.

And then, after all is said and done Master Windu had the audacity to write it off as a trial of strength sent by the Force. A TRIAL! Even the other Masters on the Council looked pained when they heard him say that. It was such a blatant attempt to cover up his own crass mistake that I knew then that my choice was clear. That was the straw that broke the Eopie's back. Master Windu and the Council had learned nothing from this catastrophe. This isn't some minor mistake we are talking about. I was very nearly executed because they couldn't be bothered to believe me, and they expect me to come crawling back into their service? Some of them were sincere in their apologies, this I know, but nothing ever changes with them, and I can't serve the Council anymore, not until I have figured things out for myself.

I sound like a whining child, complaining about how unfair my lot in life is, but there are no more constants in my life. I'm not a Jedi anymore, I don't know who to trust, and I have no idea what do with myself.

I don't even know what to believe anymore, and that is what really scares me. Without anything to believe in what purpose does my life have? I don't know. But I need to sort this out. And I know that I couldn't do that if I rejoined the Jedi.

Shortly after I left the Temple I went to the Docks and stowed away on a transport bound for the Outer Rim. I intended to lose myself there, find some place quiet maybe and meditate. Hopefully then the answers would come to me. But as I sat there in the darkness of the hold I found dark thoughts creeping into my mind that I could not banish. What if Barriss was right? What if the Jedi have fallen to the Dark? What if they have become corrupt? Does that mean that my entire life has been spent serving a force of evil?

These terrible thoughts plagued my mind for days on end. But time spent in solitude has allowed me to clear my mind, and a vague picture of the truth began to form in my mind. The Jedi serve a corrupt government, I cannot deny that, but does that make the Jedi themselves corrupt? No, I do not think so. But I do think we have lost sight of the path. The Darkside clouds everything in this war and so we have deviated from our true way. Centuries of complacency have slowly transformed the Council. Slowly but surely the Masters and the institution of the Council itself have become less questioning and more rigid and assured of their own wisdom. Because of this they are less willing to second guess their own decisions or think more thoroughly on the consequences of their actions. And so the Council, blinded by their own supposed wisdom led the Order astray.

But does that make them evil? No, even Master Windu, arrogant though he is has a good heart and only wants what is best for everyone in the end. They are, at their worst, misguided and arrogant.

For days I think about the Order, and I see how dogmatic we have become. By looking at things with an outsider's perspective I see that there are some flaws that must be fixed, but the central tenets of the Jedi Order, commitment to serving others, the acquisition of knowledge and the keeping of the peace are noble goals that are still worth fighting for.

But what about the government we serve? Why do we bother fighting for such a corrupt institution? I think we fight not for the Republic as it is but for the Republic as it once was. The Republic has been increasingly corrupt since long before I was born, but let us face facts, even with the Jedi to protect it no government could last twenty five thousand years if it was so consistently incompetent. I see now that the Republic was once honest with virtuous leaders and noble citizens. The change had to have been recent then. The apathy of the people has bred this corruption and allowed unscrupulous men like Tarkin to gain power for themselves.

_Tarkin_.

That miserable rat embodies all that has become wrong with the Republic. He is arrogant, ruthless, power hungry, pitiless, and vile. And men like him are becoming more and more numerous in the military and the government every day. But I suppose I still have hope. There are still honest people in the government. People like Padme and her colleagues for instance. Perhaps they can turn the tide and restore the Republic. I hope so.

Perhaps the remedy for the Jedi and the Republic are one and the same; recognition and reform. Having had time to look at the situation, I realize now that both sides have severe problems, but there is good in both of them. As long as there are good people in both organizations hopefully they can recognize the problems that they have and fix things before it is too late.

At Barriss's confession she said that the Republic, and by extension the Jedi were failing and that it was only a matter of time. A matter of time until what? Until both imploded under their own weight? I can't believe that. I need to have hope that things will inevitably be fixed. I don't think that after everything that has happened to me that I could go on if her ominous predictions came to pass.

But was Barriss right to do what she did? Are things so terrible that she would have to resort to terrorism in order to make her voice heard? Are things so bad that she would betray me? I don't know.

I think I now have a good idea of why these things have happened and why things are the way they are, but I don't think I can go back. Knowing why things are the way they are is one thing, but will anyone realize the truth if I tell them? The Council would never listen to me, and I can't even trust them enough to try. I can't trust anyone now accept for Anakin.

I've hurt him badly by leaving, I know that, but the pain he is feeling at my departure is only a fraction of the pain I felt at the betrayal I have gone through. I wish him the best, but I'm not ready to go back yet. I have learned a great deal in the time since I left, but my mind is still clouded and I feel that there is so much more that I need to learn and decipher.

Who knows, maybe someday I will be able to place my trust in the Council again, but that day will not occur for a long time to come. I know that this is not the Jedi way, and I know it sounds selfish of me to think only of myself and my loss, but this is just something that I cannot get over so easily. Besides, I'm not a Jedi anymore.

But, maybe someday I will be once more.

Whatever happens will happen, I cannot change this. I just need time to deal with everything that has occurred.

But there is one absolute that I know of to be sure. This isn't the last time Anakin and the Jedi will have seen me. We will meet again before this war ends.

It is only a matter of time.


	3. Anakin

**Please leave a review!**

_I know._

With those two words she is gone without a trace. I wish I could have said more to her, but I don't know what else I could have said. I failed her. I am… I mean, I was her Master. I'm supposed to watch out for her and be there for her no matter what. I didn't try hard enough. I should have seen this coming. But I didn't, and now Ahsoka is scarred for life because of me.

Her life has been ruined because I couldn't be there for her when she really needed me.

Her last words have rattled through my head repeatedly after she left. What did she mean by that?

_I know. _

Does she understand that I couldn't be there? Does she mean that she knows my thoughts and feelings on wanting to leave the Order? Does she know about Padme and I?

I suppose now I'll never know. But I should know. I need to know. I mean, what point is there in being the Chosen One if I can't save anyone. I couldn't save my mother from the Sand People and I just barely managed to save Ahsoka's life. And now Ahsoka's faith in the Jedi has been shattered and her life turned upside down, all because I couldn't do enough to help her.

But it's not my fault. I could have done so much more for her if it wasn't for the Council. I could do so much more now and in the future if they didn't hold me down. I could be so much more. But I am constantly restrained by their edicts and held in place by their will. I could save everyone if they just let me try.

The Jedi Council. Don't make me laugh. More like The Yoda and Mace Show guest starring some random Jedi Masters.

There are times when my rage threatens to burn me alive but I have always managed to keep it in check. And now all the Council has managed to do is put more fuel on the fire. It's funny now that I think of it. It is not enough to simply have an emotion, but said emotion has to be given a description like a metaphor.

Love is pleasantly warm and comforting.

Sorrow is cold and bitter.

Rage is supposed to burn like a fiery inferno.

But the rage I feel now at the Council is different. In the past my anger threatened to burn me alive. But now it has become cold as ice. It is a calculating contempt that is not as easy for the Council to detect. And yet it remains. It is difficult to explain, but this rage is not prone to outbursts or violent fits. No, this hatred sits there quietly, building and building, remembering every slight or trespass against me while biding its time; waiting. Waiting for what I wonder? I have a feeling that I shall find out soon.

The Council is supposed to lead the Order. But this is not leadership. Leadership is supposed to inspire faith and trust in those who follow and on that matter the Council has failed abysmally. The Council simply orders others to blindly follow their commands regardless of the consequences. Perhaps it is time for the Council to take a page out of the Chancellor's book.

They sit in their High Tower looking down upon us all; ordering us about like token game pieces on some giant board like this was a child's game. But it isn't! We are all people with hopes and dreams and desires. We are not droids that can be used, abused and disposed of. We have given our lives to this Order. I have given my life to this Order. And what do we get for our steadfast service? What do I get? Nothing but a smug sense of superiority and kingly disregard from the oh so infallible Jedi Council.

They are a bunch of arrogant schemers, all of them, formulating their little plans behind closed doors while people like Ahsoka and I pay the price for their callous short sightedness.

_But surely Obi-Wan isn't like that? He's your friend._

Obi-Wan has been on the Council for a while now. I had hoped he could bring some reason to them. But it seems he has become tainted by their narrow minded point of view. His word can't be taken for granted anymore. Not after he faked his death. I should have been let into the loop on that mission. But no, it was _necessary _that I not be told.

I've had my misgivings with the Council in the past, but now things have gone beyond the point of no return. The Jedi Order abandoned Ahsoka, one of their own at the drop of a hat simply because they couldn't be bothered to look into things further. Jedi are supposed to look out for one another. We are all supposed to be brothers and sisters in the Force, bound together by the Light. But the Council doesn't care. They don't practice what the preach, not anymore anyways.

When Ventress pointed out that she had been abandoned by Dooku just as Ahsoka had been abandoned by the Jedi I realized that the Jedi Council and everyone on it is no better than the Count himself. To my horror I have realized that they have become just as heartless and petty as a Sith Lord. The only difference is that they refuse to see how far they have descended. And now I see the truth. In hindsight it is so blatantly obvious. Everything they say now can no longer be held at face value. Every action they take has to be scrutinized. Every move they make must be watched. They can't be trusted to do anything right anymore. Not after this. They have crossed the line. All of them. Even Obi-Wan.

Barriss was right about one thing. This war is tearing us apart. It is destroying the principles upon which the Jedi and the Republic were built. It is transforming us into something different, something ugly. I don't like what we are becoming, whatever that is.

I hope Ahsoka will be okay and that she'll find whatever it is she is looking for. She is a clever and resourceful young woman, and she did have me as a Master after all. She will be fine. Hopefully.

But Ahsoka's departure isn't the end of this scandal. The Council has crossed the proverbial event horizon. There is no going back now, I realize that. Things are building and building to a breaking point.

A reckoning of some sort is inevitable.

It is only a matter of time.


	4. Obi-Wan

**Please leave a review!**

Time is such a perplexing thing. Events that occurred in the distant past oftentimes feel like they occurred only yesterday, while events that occurred mere hours ago can oftentimes feel that they occurred an eternity ago. Time and it's perception by mortal beings seem to have no rules, bending and twisting as it wants, as if it had a consciousness of its own. Sometimes it is hard for me to remember life before the Clone Wars started. It is amazing how radically a war can change all facets of life. It can turn good men into villains and villains into good men. It can warp and distort our values, change rules, ruin lives and change the universe and the way we perceive it forevermore.

But sometimes I am able to remember certain things about life before the war. I understand the feelings that Anakin is experiencing. I felt the way he did myself. I still do. We all have. The bond that is formed between Master and Apprentice is as close a relationship as a Jedi is permitted. Sometimes it becomes a bond similar to that of parent and child. But in this case the bond between Anakin and Ahsoka is that of overly protective elder brother and sister. They care for each other dearly. There is nothing wrong with that. But there are certain… complications that Anakin could never understand.

Despite popular misconceptions, Jedi do not try to get rid of their emotions, but rather keep them in check. Unbridled passion without logical thought to balance it out is a disaster waiting to happen. We permit ourselves to have our feelings, but when the time comes we have to be willing and able to let go at a moment's notice.

It can be a cruel thing to ask of someone sometimes, but it is necessary. The Jedi Order wields tremendous power not only through our application of the Force but also through our reputation and moral authority. We could easily come to rule this galaxy if we so desired. But we don't. We don't because we do not desire power, and we do not desire power because we are taught not to desire.

We don't try to acquire power because we do not allow our personal feelings to get in the way of our duty.

That is the essential balance that a Jedi must maintain. We have to be compassionate enough to aid the unfortunate and keep the peace, but we cannot allow our passion to overwhelm us.

This I fear is something that Anakin cannot understand. He can be told it, he can even repeat it or memorize it, but at heart he doesn't understand. His one fatal flaw is that he cares too much.

He thinks it is his moral responsibility to save the entire galaxy and everyone in it. It has become an obsession for him, and I fear that it will drive him mad.

Ahsoka only left the Council chamber a moment ago, and yet it feels that an eternity has passed. Anakin is running after her. A sudden urge comes to mind. I need to help. I've spent my time during this affair on the sidelines, I need to intervene, I need to help. I need to do _something_, anything.

I can only take a single step before a hand reaches out to grab my shoulder. It is Master Plo. Not a word is spoken, but a message is sent. This isn't my fight. I have tried to raise and train Anakin to the best of my abilities, but I can't be there for him forever. He needs to learn to handle these matters by himself.

For a second my mind is plagued with revolt. Anakin is like a brother to me. He is hurting badly. And what about Ahsoka? If she is like Anakin's sister and I am like Anakin's brother does that not make her like my sister as well? Her trust has been destroyed, her faith in the Jedi demolished. Her entire life has been turned upside down. Wouldn't it be a tremendous help if at least one member of the Council went after her and tried to assist her in putting the pieces back together?

No, the unspoken message Plo sends speaks volumes. Ahsoka needs to figure this out on her own. We've done more than enough.

The reactions from the various members of the Council seem mixed. Yoda, Plo-Koon and I are clearly saddened by this horrible loss, but Saesee, Ki-Adi and Mace seem, at worst, mildly confused. They don't understand. After all, how could Ahsoka refuse such a generous offer?

The problem is that the Jedi are beginning to become unbalanced. We cannot gravitate towards any extreme if we are to retain our identity. While being overly emotional is a dangerous path to walk, being completely cold hearted and cut off from the feelings of others is just as bad. But that is what is happening. We are gravitating too far to one extreme in order to avoid another. We are losing our sense of compassion, a trait that makes the Jedi who they are.

Men like Mace think that since certain emotions lead to the Darkside it is best to cut off any emotion all together in order to avoid temptation completely. But we are more than mere machines. We are people with thoughts and feelings. And as Jedi it is our duty to aid others.

But how can we act as peacekeepers if we are so emotionally stunted that we cannot interact with or relate to the people we claim to serve and protect? I don't have the answer to that, but we need to figure this out and soon, or else we may very well lose all we hold dear.

I am reminded again of the peculiar nature of time. I remember something Master Yoda once said about the nature of arrogance just before the war began. It feels like it was a lifetime ago, but it was only two years ago. What did he say? Ah yes.

"A flaw more and more common among Jedi. Too sure of themselves they are. Even the older, more experienced ones."

Master Windu was there when Yoda said that. I'm sure he took that to heart, just as he takes everything Yoda says to heart.

Certain anti-Jedi propagandists on both sides like to portray Master Windu as Yoda's mindless right hand lackey, but the truth is more sobering.

Master Windu holds everything Yoda says as gospel truth, but whenever Yoda offers warnings or admonitions I think Mace subconsciously blocks it out. It applies to others in the abstract, but whatever warnings Yoda gives do not apply to him. After all, he isn't just a Jedi Master, but the closest thing to a second in command the Order will ever get. He thinks himself above rebuke and beyond reproach.

The sad thing is that he doesn't even realize he is doing it, and it would be _improper_ to point that out, to say the least.

Anything wrong or bad that happens on his watch or because of his actions can be easily justified to him as the Will of the Force.

The Force is powerful, but we are not the puppets of destiny. We have free will and the ability to make our own choices. Destiny has many paths laid out for us, but it is our own choices that decide the path we take.

We cannot simply write off our own mistakes as the Will of the Force. We have to confess our mistakes, recognize our faults and then work to rectify the mistake.

But this arrogance that looms over the Order has caused things to spiral out of control. An innocent person nearly died because of our inability to challenge preconceived notions and look beyond the obvious.

After all, is it not true that things are never what they appear to be at first glance? Is that not one of the first lessons that a Jedi was taught, that you can never judge a holobook by its cover?

We need to reflect on what we are becoming and reverse course as soon as we can. Otherwise there is little to no hope. The shroud of the Darkside covers everything in a murky haze. Nothing is absolute anymore, nothing is secure. And I fear that we are not learning from the mistakes we are making.

We may have good intentions, but that isn't enough. Not anymore. I'm reminded of Qui-gon. He and I traveled to many unusual places during my apprenticeship, and Qui-gon enjoyed collecting odd sayings and turns of phrase. One of his favorites was that the road to hell is paved with good intentions. I'm not sure where he came up with that little jewel, but it seems more applicable now than ever.

Something is stirring, something evil. And I feel that recent events are only a foreshadowing of what is to come. We must be ready, we must be vigilant.

Something is coming.

A confrontation of some sort is unavoidable.

It is only a matter of time.


	5. Plo-Koon

**Author's note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had a paper that I had to write. As to Guest's review, well, let's just say that there is a Palpatine chapter coming up and leave it at that, shall we? As a completely random aside, why was the Senate responsible for Ahsoka's trial? Why not the Supreme Court, which we know exists? And if it was a tribunal wouldn't the military be responsible for trying her? And where the heck did Barriss get those fancy Nano-droids? To quote Red Letter Media, "PALPATINE'S BEHIND IT ALL!" Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far for the very kind words. I really appreciate it. Please leave a review!**

The Force works in mysterious ways, of that I am certain. Years ago I was on a mission, dismantling a ring of pirates and smugglers operating in the Expansion Region when in my search for the criminals I came across the planet Shili. My search for the pirates on that world was fruitless, but I did discover something else that day, something much more important than mere pirates.

I had sensed a disturbance in the Force and was lead to a modest home. It was there that I discovered Ahsoka Tano. I knew at once that she was strong with the Force. Her family was…skeptical, to say the least. It took some time, but inevitably they were convinced of her great potential.

Their feelings on the matter were divided. They knew that Ahsoka could become greater than anything they could offer her if she became a Jedi. But she was their daughter, and to lose her at such a young age would hurt them greatly.

Despite what Separatist Propaganda proclaims, Jedi do not "steal" children. Most parents recognize that the Jedi Order allows their offspring the chance to have more opportunities than they would otherwise. To be a Jedi is a calling greater than most, and in the end parents want what is best for their children.

But that does little to ease the pain felt by their loss.

Before we left for the Temple I had promised her Mother and Father that I would watch over her. I promised them that I would protect her and be there for her when I was needed. I practically raised her like my own daughter. I was the closest thing to a father that she had.

Only now do I recognize the depths of my failure.

I have failed. I have failed so completely and utterly that the scope of this disaster is mind boggling.

Ahsoka's decision to leave the Order behind is my fault. I sat idly by while the Council expelled her from the Order and turned her over to the Senate for trial. I offered a few protests here and there, a few weak willed skeptical exclamations when it came to accusations of Ahsoka's guilt. I should have fought harder; I should have been standing with her in the Courtroom, working on her defense, offering every bit of logic and wisdom I had in order to sway things in her favor.

If it had not been for Skywalker's timely arrival it is likely that Ahsoka would have been found guilty and executed. That the innocent should potentially suffer so is something that should unnerve anyone, especially the Jedi.

And we are all indeed saddened by her departure. But I doubt anyone has really learned anything from this. Things have changed too much for a lesson to be learned.

In theory the members of the Council are all equals (with one Grand Master as first among equals), offering their opinion on various issues and then reaching a consensus. But as a lifetime member of the Council I have been around long enough to recognize a slow yet steady shift in the balance of power. Master Yoda and Master Windu have been accumulating more and more decision making authority to themselves. It is oftentimes difficult for other members of the Council to make their voices heard.

There is a certain logic as to why this has transpired. Masters Windu and Yoda are the strongest and wisest members of the Order. They didn't get their positions in a lottery after all. They received them from years of training, meditation and experience. Oftentimes they know what is best. But it has reached a point where the rest of the Council has become little more than a powerless advisory committee rather than an actual deliberative assembly. On important issues such as this their opinion has become law. It can be… frustrating even at the best of times.

Perhaps this is the Will of the Force. I cannot allow my feelings to cloud my judgment. And so I let go of my fear, my shame, and my guilt. I still remember it and why I felt that way, but I do not allow it to overcome me.

Ahsoka has grown and developed so greatly in the last few years alone. I suppose war changes everyone. But despite some reservations I may have had it is evident that Skywalker has been a good influence on her. She has become a determined, intelligent and independent individual.

Ahsoka must follow her own path, I see this now, and I wish her the best, for what such trivial sentimentalities are worth.

Obi-Wan takes a step forward to go after her, but I stop him from going. We have done more than enough. We cannot be there for her forever. She must sort out her feelings alone.

My thoughts shift towards Barriss, who up until now I have given little actual thought since Ahsoka's acquittal.

Barriss was a model apprentice. She would have made a fine knight, if not for this tragic chain of events. How blind are we that we on the Council could not even see her sliding into darkness? The Darkside envelops the entire galaxy in fog and mist. At this point it is almost impossible to see your own hand even if it is less than a centimeter from your own face.

Barriss was not in league with the Separatists, that much is clear. She detests them as much as she now detests us. But that does not mean she acted alone. Somewhere out there the Dark Lord of the Sith lurks in the shadows, manipulating everything from afar. Is this mysterious Sith Lord behind Barriss's fall from grace? There is no evidence either way, but I cannot help but feel a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something dark is at work here. Barriss is a resourceful and intelligent young woman, but how could she and a band of Anti-Jedi civilians get their hands on high grade nano-droid explosives? And more importantly how could she have created such an ingenious plan? The simple answer is that she spent many months developing this plan, but I feel something more sinister is at work.

Shortly before the First Battle of Geonosis Count Dooku had informed Obi-Wan that the Senate was under the control of a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious. We immediately dismissed this claim. After all Dooku is a Sith now. Lies and deceit are now his tools of trade. It was then clearly an attempt to foster suspicion and division between the Jedi and the Republic Government.

But things may be more complicated than that. Is it possible that Dooku knew that we would react that way? Did he use reverse psychology all those years ago to throw us off the path and buy his Master time? Did he deceive us with the truth? It is possible. Anything is possible now.

It would be the perfect place to hide after all. Who would suspect a Sith Lord in the Government of the Republic itself? But where could he be, and who? Is he a Senator? Is he a representative? Is he one of the Chancellor's advisors?

I don't know, but it is time we began investigating the Government.

But we must be careful. The Sith are deviously intelligent, and they will surely realize we are on to them if we begin looking in the right places.

We will get to the bottom of this and uncover the truth of this plot. We must, because the fate of the galaxy lies in our hands.

The truth _will_ be revealed.

It is only a matter of time.


	6. Luminara

**By request from MissOffee I have decided to write a Luminara Point of View. As an aside if this turns out badly I apologize, but I'm not very good with emotional character interaction stuff. I'm more of a monologue type of person, as you can all tell. I felt that this was the only way to do a Luminara POV though. I'm glad you all like the story so far. If you have liked what I have written so far then you are really going to enjoy what I have planned for the last chapter. I have something…**_**special**_** planned for Palpatine's point of view. Can you guess what it is? Please leave a review! **

The shuttle zooms across Galactic City, past skylanes and billboards, high rises and office buildings. At first glance it seems that little has changed on Coruscant. Then again first looks are deceiving. If you look hard enough you can see and feel the difference. Propaganda posters can be found on the walls. Clone Shocktroopers patrol the streets, omnipresent and imposing. Holoscreens show live news reports of carnage from the front lines. Everywhere there is a pervasive sense of fear.

Evil is everywhere.

If there is one concentrated place of evil on Coruscant, I am sure that my destination is it.

The facility where Barriss is held is cold and impersonal, symbolic of the warmongering and hatred that has consumed the galaxy like fire.

The Shuttle lands at the base. It is hard for me to walk. Everywhere I go clones and officers alike stop and look at me. They know who I am. They know why I am here.

I clutch the cloak I hold closer and press on.

Their investigation of me is quite extensive. They scan everything at least three times. They don't trust me, or any Jedi for that matter. And because of my connection to the prisoner they trust me even less.

Prisoner. That's what she is now, a prisoner.

Oh, Barriss, where did I go wrong?

At long last I am allowed through.

I find her in her cell, eyes closed in meditation as if she was still at the Temple.

"You're here." She says.

"I am." I respond.

All prisoners are allowed one call. I had just been recalled from fighting in the Sluis Sector and debriefed on Barriss's incarceration when she had contacted me. She had left her cloak in her room and she wanted me to give it to her.

"It is quite cold in this cell. I didn't have time to put on my cloak when Master Skywalker came by to visit."

Visit, a rather odd word to use to describe a bloodthirsty confrontation.

"Leave the cloak on the cot and go." She orders. She still hasn't opened her eyes to look at me.

"Barriss, I…"

"LEAVE! I have nothing to say to you or any other Jedi."

But I don't leave. I stand there for what feels like an eternity.

"You were like the daughter I never had Barriss. I was so proud of you. You had the potential to be one of the greatest Jedi of your generation. Why did you do this? Why did you betray us?"

Now she looks at me, and for a moment I am convinced that this cannot be the Barriss that I knew. Her eyes are filled with scorn and derision, her face lined with a contemptuous scowl.

"I betrayed no one." She responds. "You all betrayed me and the values you claimed to hold dear."

I can't make sense of that. "I don't understand."

She shakes her head and gets up, eyes piercing, as if looking into my very soul and judging me unworthy.

"The Jedi Order has fallen into darkness Master. We have tossed aside every value we held dear by shackling ourselves to a corrupt government. The Council has become nothing more than a body of warmongers and the Knights of the Order have become willing soldiers in an army of darkness. The Jedi have become no better than the Dark Lord they oppose."

Every word is like a sledgehammer. It hurts to see her become so deranged.

"Why couldn't you have talked to me? We could have worked through this. It needn't have come to this."

She just shakes her head again like a disappointed Master scolding a disobedient Padawan.

"Talk? Oh I talked Master. I sent every possible signal that I was disgusted with this war and the Jedi's participation in it. I gave everyone every possible sign. I did everything, literally everything short of actually spelling out how I felt. And I was routinely ignored or brushed off every time."

I still don't understand. "You could have talked to me."

"I did. You just didn't understand. You just repeated the same tired old dogma again and again: It is the duty of the Jedi to serve as the Republic sees fit. Any feelings on the matter had to be let go for the greater good. But I couldn't let go. I saw this Order participating in wholesale slaughter, and you expect me to let that go? I saw rampant hypocrisy and hopelessness, and you expect me to simply let go? I saw us betray every value, every principle, every… every _everything _in order to win this war, and you expect me to simply let go?"

Her voice grows louder and louder, her anger building. _This isn't the Barriss I knew_.

"I expressed my opinions, my fears, and my doubts and no one seemed to understand. It was then that I realized that the Council and I were speaking completely different languages. They now spoke the language of violence. Violence was the only thing they understood. And so I decided to send them a message, written in fire, shrapnel, and the blood of their own. A warning, a strike against everything that is wrong with the Order."

She turns away from me; her voicing becomes little more than a whisper.

"You were never there. We were oftentimes separated for months on end. Either you were at the front and I was at the Temple or the reverse. I knew that there was no hope when I realized that you of all people, the Jedi I idolized above all had engaged in the same hypocrisy and blood sport as the rest of the Order. I knew then that there was no hope left for the Jedi. I knew then what I had to do."

I don't know what to think. I don't know what to say or do. But I have to try now.

"Barriss, I…"

She turns back to me, her voice harsh and bitter.

"Leave Master Luminara, just, just go and leave me alone."

So I go.

How could I have failed so completely? I should have spent more time with her. I should have been more attentive.

I should have been there for her when she needed me. But I wasn't. I spent far too much time at the front combatting the Separatists and far too little time with my apprentice.

This war. This awful, awful war. It has taken the best from us and exposed our worst for all the galaxy to see. How can we possibly win this war if victory requires us to abandon all that we cherish? In the face of such tragedy even the greatest of us can fall.

Barriss was like an angel. She embodied all the goodness that the Jedi Order represented. But this terrible conflict blackened her soul and caused her to commit unspeakable acts of evil. I didn't see the signs. I should have been there to see the signs.

But I wasn't there. The dead cannot rise. What is done cannot be undone, and a Jedi cannot be allowed to ruminate on the past and what could have been. And so I let go of my self-loathing, my anxiety, my sorrow. But I do not forget. I forgive, but I do not forget.

I do not blame Barriss for this crime. I blame myself for not being there for her.

The Court has made its decision. She is to be executed. I allow myself to mourn for her for now. But soon my duty will require me to put that aside as well. If there is one silver lining in this stormy sky we call life it is this. This terrible conflict will come to an end. I know not when, but it will end. It must.

It is only a matter of time.


	7. Mace

**Good question Ashla. The reasons for why I'm not doing a Yoda POV are rather simple. 1. If I did a Yoda and a Mace POV chances are they would start to sound like the same thing, and no one wants to read the same thing over and over back to back. 2. I'm not really good with Yoda speak so I'd probably screw it up. It's a good idea though, but deserving of a far better writer than I. Please leave a Review! **

The slimy tentacles of the Darkside have touched everything, manipulating us all like puppets on a string. There is a reason for this, of that I am sure. But the Force does work in mysterious ways. Its designs and goals are oftentimes unclear. That is the way things are, and that is the way things shall remain. If the Force deigns it necessary to reveal something to us, then it shall. But if it decides to keep things hidden, then that is its prerogative.

We are all servants of the Light. It is our duty to do that which we believe to further the Light's goals. Nothing else matters. Not even our own lives. For as Master Yoda said, luminous beings are we, not this crude matter. We are all part of the universal Force, and unto that Force we shall return when this corporeal form ceases to be.

As a result of this world view, many view our actions to be cold and aloof. Even other Jedi are doubtful of that which I know to be truth. But they think only in the short term, unaware of or uncaring of the greater consequences. These are dark times, darker than anything seen in the last thousand years. The entire galaxy is on the edge of the abyss. One false move could send us all hurtling into that abyss. And we may never get out.

We must be constantly vigilant, on guard for any and all signs of darkness so that we may destroy it at the first opportunity. But the Darkside clouds everything. Our ability to use the Force, to connect and sense the presence of evil has diminished.

The Dark Lord of the Sith, the one we now know to be behind this war has hidden himself deep beneath layers and layers of Darkness, so deep that it is likely no Jedi could find him without being affected by the power of the Darkside. Our senses are clouded, our judgment impaired as a result. This is but the start of what troubles me.

The Council chambers slowly empty as one by one the Councilors exit, leaving me alone with my thoughts. We are all saddened by Padawan Tano's decision to leave the Order behind. I am saddened by Tano's departure as well. Any Jedi who leaves the Order is a tremendous blow. But I do not understand why she has departed.

It is evident to me that this was Ahsoka's great trial. The Force would not allow an innocent like her to be executed. And it did not happen. It may not have been clear at the time, but it was the Will of the Force that Ahsoka be tried in such a manner.

Mixed in with the sadness of loss I sense something else, a small, barely undetectable something. What is it? It is coming from Skywalker.

Anger.

He thinks that this is somehow the Council's fault, that it is somehow my fault. He was always shortsighted, ever since he first came to the temple. The Force works in mysterious ways, and we merely play parts that fate assigns to us. Our senses are clouded and distorted. The truth in this matter was clouded. We went by what evidence we had and analyzed it as best we could.

A small voice pops up in the back of my mind. _You mislead yourself Mace. You blame the Force for your own failings. You were rash; you made assumptions, built conclusions off of those incorrect assumptions and nearly got an innocent girl killed because of your mistake. You won't even acknowledge your failure._

I quickly suppress my doubts. A Jedi has no place for doubt or second guessing. What has happened has happened. There is no changing this. If only Skywalker would learn this. He holds on to the past and his pain when he should be releasing it. He was always headstrong and arrogant, but his emotional ties to his Padawan have severely compromised his ability to do his duty. And now matters are even more complicated. He will hold this against the Council. He will see this as our fault, as my fault. But the decision to leave was Ahsoka's and Ahsoka's alone.

Skywalker will have to sort out his problems. We need him to get his head in the game, for if he is the Chosen One he is the only one who can destroy the Sith.

What is even more troubling than Skywalker's emotional problem is Barriss's fall to the Darkside. Only a servant of the Darkside could commit such unspeakable acts of evil and treachery without remorse. What troubles me is that Barriss could fall to the Darkside, live amongst the Jedi and have no one be the wiser.

The fog of the Darkside is indeed strong if we could not detect such an obvious threat within our own Fortress.

Is this Darth Sidious that Dooku once spoke of behind this? Is Barriss his new protégé, like Ventress once was? Or did she act alone?

There are so many questions, but not enough answers. I wish we could interrogate her but Admiral Tarkin has been blocking us at every turn. He claims that this is a military matter now and that the Jedi have absolutely no business in this affair. She may have valuable knowledge that could help us uncover the identity of this Sidious. Or she may be an unknowing pawn. Or she may have acted on her own. We'll never know now. But we cannot risk a schism between the Jedi and the military, and by extension the Senate by defying Tarkin's decision.

These are indeed dark times. The Sith manipulate everything from the shadows and we are helpless in the face of such deception. We are becoming desperate. It may be time to begin bending some rules. We must do whatever we can to rout out and annihilate this Sith Lord and his supporters before he destroys everything we hold dear. The Republic is depending on us to protect it.

The Sith will be uncovered, their nefarious plot exposed. The Jedi will be victorious. This war will end, and the Republic will be saved. We will do whatever we must to ensure victory and peace.

The truth will be revealed.

It is only a matter of time.


	8. Tarkin

**Please leave a Review!**

So Commander Tano was not behind the bombing after all. What a shame. I looked forward to seeing that impudent little brat shot. Oh well, better luck next time I suppose.

It isn't a total loss now that I think about it. Former Padawan Offee has been apprehended and will face justice for her crimes. At least that is how they will spin it on the HoloNet.

Frankly put I couldn't care less who was executed for the crime so long as someone ended up in front of a firing squad. In these turbulent times it matters less and less precisely _who_ gets shot as long as _someone_ is shot for the crime.

Execution is no longer a punishment for the condemned but rather a subtle message to the masses. We will never tolerate any form of disobedience. Sedition shall be punished harshly.

That is why the Separatists must be defeated at all costs. They represent the dissolution of untold millennia of unity. A galaxy divided in two cannot stand. If we were to just let the worlds of the Confederacy go it would do more than simply devastate the Republic's economy. Recognizing the Confederacy's right to exist as a legitimate interstellar state would completely undermine the Republic's authority and legitimacy as a ruling power. Such weakness would be taken advantage of and plunge the entire galaxy further into chaos and outright anarchy.

We fight to preserve the legitimate Order of things. The Separatists undermine this Order and threaten to destroy all that we have built. Is it not then only reasonable that we should sacrifice some superfluous privileges and do whatever we can to win? When the stakes are as high as they now are is it not only sensible that we keep a closer eye on our citizens? For their own protection of course.

And yet the Jedi protest again and again the "decay of the principles upon which this Republic was built."

Times have changed. The rules that governed this galaxy for the last several centuries no longer apply. Change is difficult, I freely admit that. But we must all modernize and change with the times or else cease to be. As my dear father once so eloquently put it, "Out with the old and In with the new."

The Jedi are the pathetic remnants of a bygone era. They were once a force to be reckoned with, of that I have no doubt, but the mighty fire that was the Jedi Order is now nothing more than a few smoldering embers. Soon their fire shall go out from the universe forever, unless of course they can catch up to us living in the here and now.

I suppose that there is a little hope for them yet. Master Skywalker is quite reasonable in his military sensibilities. Not to mention it seems he has played the game of politics well, forging an alliance not only with our dear Supreme Chancellor but also with Senator Amidala as well. Hmm. I understand an alliance with the Chancellor but the reasons for his connection to that annoying little bog witch continue to allude me. Perhaps he is gathering dirt on her for the Chancellor to exploit at a later date. It wouldn't surprise me. Senator Amidala has been quite the persistent and rather vocal opposition to my plans. That my plans happen to coincide with the Chancellor's is merely coincidence. But it matters not. Her days are numbered.

No one has said anything or hinted at anything, but I am politically savvy enough to recognize that something is going on. I don't know what and I don't know when, but something big is about to transpire, something that shall change the history of the galaxy and the Republic forever. Whatever it is I intend to be on the winning side.

Either way Senator Amidala and her ilk are on their way out. I for one shall not miss them in the slightest. They are much like the Jedi, clinging to the edifice of a decadent past with obsolete morals.

Diplomacy failed this Republic years ago and continues to fail to this day. The only thing that the common being understands is violence. That is the way of the future. We must do what is necessary to ensure the greater good and if that means individual deaths and the trampling of certain rights then I for one am all for it.

For in the end what are these morals worth if we are defeated? That is the nightmare that haunts me every night. I see Coruscant in flames. I see battle droids goosestepping through the streets. I see the Separatist banner flying high and proud over the bombed out ruins of the Senate Building. I see those filthy aliens on the Separatist Council dividing the galaxy between themselves like the gluttonous vermin that they are. I see Count Dooku beheading the Chancellor.

This horrific vision could become reality. The war is at a dangerous stalemate. Anything at all could tip the balance of power in either sides favor. And the Jedi risk it all by restraining themselves.

It was a mistake to have put them in charge of the Grand Army in the first place. Let them meditate and negotiate. Allow them to track down pirates and take down crime syndicates. Leave the actual fighting to people who know better.

Speaking of Jedi and aliens, am I all that surprised that the Jedi behind this happened to be an alien? I can't say that I am. Ungrateful beasts the lot of them. Humanity created this Republic, it's greatest diplomats, politicians, warriors, and heroes were human, and by humanity's work the aliens have enjoyed unparalleled prosperity and security. And how do they repay us for our generosity? With rebellion and murder. It is evident that we have allowed these nonhumans far too much freedom in the past. I pray that the Chancellor takes my recent proposals into consideration when it comes to the aliens. It is clear now that they have been granted far too much freedom. They must be restricted and watched for the greater good.

Some call me a warmonger. Others call me a tyrant. Some think of me as simply an unpleasant individual. Perhaps that is all true. But I care little for the opinions of others. In the end only my opinion really matters to me, the rest of the universe be damned. But I have opened my eyes and realized that we live in a dark and disturbing galaxy. We must be pragmatic and do what we can to preserve our civilization at all costs. Moral rules and ethical procedure only hinder this process and threaten the death of all we hold dear through inaction.

We must be proactive in our duties. We must be cruel to be kind as it were. The needs of this Republic outweigh the needs of the individual. For in the end it is the state that provides for our continued prosperity and happiness. It watches over and protects it's subjects. The medicine we offer to cure the ailment of Separatism is harsh to many; restrictions of civil liberties, marshal law, the reduction of privacy. But the patient requires it in order to survive.

The ends justify the means; I hope that the Jedi will inevitably recognize this for their sake. Their survival might just depend on it.

For myself I am not overly concerned. I have played the political game well and forged many an alliance with many an influential politician. I have made myself the indispensable man to them all. And I shall be rewarded for my loyalty and dedication to the cause.

I feel that this is only the beginning of my career, and that in time I shall come to do great things.

Yes, for me the future looks very promising.

These future events are not a matter of if, but when. For now I shall be patient and wait for what fate has in store for me.

It is only a matter of time.


	9. Palpatine

**WARNING: The following chapter has material that may or may not be suitable to younger readers. Viewer discretion is advised. Here it is, the last chapter of A Matter of Time, starring everyone's favorite bad guy. I've been planning this one for a while now and I hope it lives up to my expectations. Thank you everyone for reading and thanks to the reviewers for the much needed feedback. It's been a blast writing this. As an aside for this story I have decided that the Republic Military Base seen in this Arc is the Ministry of Defense. Just so you know where we are. Please leave a review!**

Isn't it remarkable the way events manage to occur? What has transpired over the last week has not exactly gone according to plan in the short term, but this outcome is not completely undesirable. Yes, this will work just fine I think.

The original plan was to have Tano convicted and executed (preferably while Anakin watched helplessly) only for the evidence of her innocence to be revealed just after any hope of reviving her was dashed. Such an event would drive a permanent wedge between the Jedi and Anakin, fueling his hatred and pushing him further into my service. Alas, it was not to be. Not yet anyways.

Anakin Skywalker, ever the determined fighter had to constantly fight for his beloved apprentice, even with the odds stacked so high against him. And so at the last second he had managed to uncover the real culprit and the charges against his apprentice were dropped.

But it would seem that the girl has unwittingly played right into my hand. By leaving the Jedi Order behind she has made his distrust and anger at the Jedi Council permanent. Simultaneously, she has unknowingly planted the seeds of doubt into his subconscious. If she can leave the Order so easily, then so can he. He doubts the Council now. His trust in the Jedi has been shaken even further. His faith in the justness of the Jedi cause has been broken beyond repair. But he still clings to the light, dangling by a few frayed strands over the yawning chasm that is the Darkside. All he needs now is just a few more subtle pushes and he will be mine.

But this is still a short term setback. Anakin's fall is inevitable, but Offee's ineptitude has pushed it back by several months at the least. She should have been more careful. I suppose there is a lesson to this: when manipulating underlings with no knowledge of your designs never rely on them for such crucial missions.

Lesson learned.

I suppose though that I am going to have to wrap up a few loose ends.

Traffic from the Executive Office Building to the Ministry of Defense is usually light at this time of day, and so my escort and I manage to make it there fairly quickly. I'm able to visit the Ministry under the pretense that I have a strategy session to attend to on fighting in the Mid Rim. I like the design of this building; large, imposing, an ominous monolith that conveys the power and strength of the military. The Republic banners flying from every flag pole and the gun turrets offer a nice touch as well. A fitting symbol for the coming New Order.

I stride through the halls of the Ministry like I own the place (because I do) sure of my destination. The troopers on guard in the detention wing do not even bother asking me to stop or check my credentials. Unlike the Jedi the clones know their place.

I find myself standing outside the cell of Barriss Offee, former member of the Jedi Order. Once again she is wearing her traditional blue cloak and hood. It seems that her old master was here to visit her recently. I would know, seeing as Tarkin spent ten minutes complaining about the possible security breech. He never did trust the Jedi. I knew there was something I liked about him. I have to remember to give him a promotion for the part he has played in making my Empire a reality. Maybe I'll make him a Governor.

She lifts her head and glares at me. The hate in her is growing. _Good, good_.

"Leave us."

With a swish of their cloaks my guards turn and leave. The clones also take heed and leave as well. We are completely alone now, with nothing separating us but a forcefield. There is absolutely no one left in this entire cell block but her and I. The best part is that the security cameras in this wing are conveniently offline for repairs.

Now that I think of it that is only the second best thing. The best thing about this situation is that the walls are _soundproof._

The forcefield flickers and dies and I walk into the room. She's still glaring at me, and I sense a thought leap to her mind. For a second she wonders if she could overpower me, take me hostage and use me as a bargaining chip in order to make an escape. But her curiosity as to my rather unusual actions temporarily overrides any aspirations of escape. She wants to know why I am here.

Well, no sense in keeping the poor girl in the dark anymore.

"What do you want Chancellor? I…"

She stops midsentence as she hears something rattling. She looks up and sees that a panel on the ceiling is vibrating rapidly. The panel breaks from the ceiling and falls to the floor in a clattering heap, exposing wiring and pipe work.

Suddenly her blue cloak unfastens itself and levitates off of her body. It floats in the air like a leaf in the wind, rising up to where the panel fell. The cloak then wraps itself around one of the exposed pipes, tying itself into a firm knot. The bottom of the cloak then begins to fold and twist in on itself, tying a second knot.

When it is done the cloak finds itself hanging from the pipe in the form of a hangman's noose.

I take a moment to admire my handiwork, lovingly caressing the fabric. "Soon" I silently promise the noose.

Barriss simply stands there, mouth agape, eyes staring at the cloak. She didn't do that. Only a Force user could do that. But she didn't do that. Which means that, that…

Her eyes begin to dart back and forth from the cloak to me and back again.

She has the honor of being the first Jedi to understand.

"You"

It's all she manages to say. Lightning leaps from the tips of my fingers hungrily seeking their target. The girl is enveloped in the power of the Darkside and screams in agony. She howls and wails, but to no avail. No one can hear her. No one can help her.

As quickly as the lightning comes it vanishes. I allow her a moment or two to recover, and then I speak.

"It is an unspoken truth child that the innocent crave corruption. They may not admit it, they might even struggle against it, but deep down everyone secretly desires the touch of darkness. You are no exception to this rule. You were once a model Jedi apprentice. I picked you out from the beginning to play a small yet essential part in my plans. And so I have sent you directly and indirectly into some of the worst battles of this war.

Why, you ask? Why to break you of course. My intent was to shatter your spirit and destroy your convictions. And I succeeded. I destroyed your faith in the Jedi completely.

Why? Because I knew that if I pushed you to the brink that you would be left destitute and helpless, clinging desperately to your precious Jedi values while looking frantically for a way out."

She stares at me blankly.

She's panicking.

Even better.

I continue on, speaking in a tone of voice more suitable to discussing the weather than acts of life or death.

"Where did you think the nano-droids came from my dear? How did you manage to get in and out of the Defense Ministry without being detected? Did you honestly think a bunch of ignorant lower class ruffians could organize themselves in such a succinct way and form the connections necessary to acquire such technology and access? Through my agents organizations such as the one Ms. Turmond was a part of were formed and given the necessary weapons and ammunition to cause as much damage to the Jedi as possible."

"I don't understand." She whispers.

I lean in closer, our faces now only inches from each other. I drop my façade. Eyes that were once blue and kind are replaced with harsh and piercing yellow ones. Gone is the illusion of the grandfatherly old chancellor. Now only Sidious remains. She tries to back away, but there is no way out. She has her back to the wall. She's cornered and she knows it. Tremors of terror ripple through her body.

"I intend to annihilate the Jedi Order. In order to do so the support of the people must be destroyed. And so I have rumors spread, rumors that grow and build with every retelling. The Jedi are warmongers. The Jedi are corrupt. The Jedi prolong the war. The Jedi steal children. The Jedi murder civilians. The Jedi seek power. The Jedi started the war. These are the things I whisper in the galaxy's ear, and the word is spread and repeated until it becomes accepted truth in the minds of the people. It was I who gave the Anti-Jedi organization the nano-droids and the access codes necessary to enter this facility undetected, access codes that they gave to you."

"Of, of a-all the J-jedi, why m-m-me?" she's stammering now. Oh this is such fun.

"I could have chosen any Jedi to push to the brink, but why did I choose you, you ask? Well the honest answer is that, well, it amused me. Tell me my dear, how does it feel to have killed so many for nothing? Less than nothing really. You thought you were fighting against an Order that had becoming unwitting servants of darkness, but in reality it was _you_ my dear Barriss who were the unwitting puppet. Because of you that Tano girl is gone and Anakin is even closer to embracing the Darkside."

"Master Skywalker?" she asks.

I don't enjoy being interrupted mid-monologue, and so I unleash another torrent of Force Lightning. This little bout of torture lasts a little longer than last time, but inevitably comes to an end. I don't have all day after all.

"Anakin is the pivotal point upon which this whole affair rests child." My tone of voice changes from harsh to lecturing, as if I was a teacher presiding over a youngling at school. "He is the most powerful living Jedi, and he dances so close to the Darkness. Surely even you can see that. I deserve the best of the best after all, and Skywalker will make for an excellent apprentice. He shall be my willing enforcer, my right hand in the New Order I shall create. It will be glorious."

Now it is time to drive the point home.

"How does it feel Barriss to have unknowingly aided the dark? How does it feel to have played a pivotal role in the eradication of the Jedi Order? How does it feel to have pushed another Jedi to the brink of darkness? And how does it feel to know that I used your morals against you? How does it feel to have tried to oppose the Darkside only to aid its ultimate plan? How does it feel to have violated every moral you claim to hold dear? How does it feel to be a complete and utter failure?"

The tears flow freely now down her cheek. It's almost time.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" she asks.

I throw my head back and laugh. She shudders at the sound. "Because now you know; you know that for over a decade the Jedi Order has been under the authority of a Sith Lord. You know that I plan the destruction of the Jedi and the Republic they love so much. You know that I have used you without your knowledge, and the absolute best part is that no one would ever believe you if you told them. Besides, it's not as if you will have enough time to tell anyone anyways. I just felt the need to gloat about it to someone."

She has collapsed on the floor now, her head in hands, her body shaking with repressed sobs.

"You are a hypocrite Barriss Offee. You have betrayed everything and everyone you ever loved or believed in. And in the end it doesn't matter. In the final analysis your life has been nothing more than a bad joke. And now it is just a matter of delivering the punchline."

For a few moments she sits on the floor shielding her face from me. And then, lowly, almost inaudibly, she starts making a noise that begins to grow louder and louder.

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahaha HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

She's hysterical now. The tears flow from her eyes down her cheeks and her body wretches in absolute sorrow. And yet the laughter, the bitter, mirthless laughter continues. It would seem that she finally gets the joke.

With a wave of my hand she is lifted off the floor.

She rises up higher and higher.

The noose slips around her neck and tightens.

By now the mad laughter has died and has been replaced with uncontrolled sobbing. She hangs there in midair, her head barely scraping the ceiling, supported only by my will while the noose hangs around her neck, waiting eagerly for the drop. I turn around and proceed to exit the cell. Just as I am about to exit the cell Barriss Offee, former Padawan of the Jedi Order speaks for the last time.

"You're pure evil."

I turn around to face her. I give her one last smile and say, "I am beyond such infantile notions of morality child. The rules that bind this galaxy and its civilizations together do not apply to me. Farewell Barriss. Though you were a traitor I am sure that many a Jedi will be saddened by your sudden suicide. Especially your poor master."

I turn around, exit the cell and allow the Force holding Barriss to vanish. I leave the rest to gravity.

_CRACK!_

I don't even bother to look back.

As I am about to leave the Ministry I look over to one of the clones and ask innocently when the cameras in this wing will be back online. I'm told in about an hour. Good, she'll be long gone by then.

As we fly back to the Executive Office Building I look over to Mas Amedda, who had accompanied me for the trip.

"Mr. Speaker, take a note, when the Jedi get word of former Padawan Offee's sudden death please make sure that they are denied access to the body. We wouldn't want them finding anything incriminating during an autopsy, such as, say, electrical burns. Furthermore have Tarkin's investigation rule it as suicide by hanging. As for the subject of the Nano-droids have Tarkin's report conclude that they were manufactured and distributed by Separatist operatives. There is no need however to investigate too thoroughly though."

"As you wish Supreme Chancellor." Amedda responds. "Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

"That will be all for now."

My thoughts turn to the future. Anakin's fall is inevitable. But now that his apprentice is out of the way should I kill her or should I let her live? She is no real threat to my plans. And yet, if she lives she could be a potential nuisance. I decide to put the decision off until later. There really is no need to make a decision now.

For now I allow myself a rare opportunity to relax and enjoy the ride back to my office.

This war will be over soon.

Skywalker shall be my servant.

The Jedi will die.

And I will be Emperor.

Everything will be mine.

There are no other alternatives.

It is only a matter of time.


End file.
